Sexual Attraction
by CandyNaru
Summary: Mesmo com pouco tempo que se conheceram e com o pouco tempo que tiveram algo mais sério, ambos os jinchuurikis estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. Bee queria Naruto como seu namorado, ele sentia aquela sensação avassaladora toda vez que tocava e beijava aquele loiro bonito e o seus sentimentos não eram recíprocos pois Naruto os compartilhava em igualdade também. [BeeNaru/PWP]
1. Capítulo Único

Naruto não conseguia desviar os olhos daquele belo homem de pele chocolate seminu na sua frente. Ambos estavam se refrescando em uma cachoeira dentro de uma floresta na ilha tartaruga após uma série de treinamento pesado para que Naruto conseguisse controlar o chakra da Kyuubi que tinha "tomado" após lutar com ela em seu interior.

Mas voltando ao caso, o jovem Uzumaki, sentando sobre uma pedra na beira da lagoa estava hipnotizado pelos músculos bem trabalhados por cada pedacinho daquele corpo enorme e de pele brilhosa, como Killer Bee estava de frente pra si, de olhos fechados (tinha tirado seus óculos escuros e o deixado encima de sua pilha de roupas na grama da floresta, perto da lagoa), embaixo da cachoeira fina ele podia ver os gominhos do abdômen sarado e o peitoral bem trabalhado, desceu seus olhos pra virilha do mais velho e sentiu seu pênis dar uma fisgada - preso em sua samba canção verde de sapinhos - ao ver aquele volume imenso na sunga preta que o homem musculoso usava.

Sentiu seu rosto esquentar com os pensamentos impróprios que surgiam em sua cabeça, eles têm se tornado constantes após um dia flagrar pela brecha da porta de um hotel onde estavam hospedados, Killer Bee fodendo um cara no cômodo. Naruto nunca desejou tanto estar no lugar daquele desconhecido.

Balançou a cabeça e levantou-se, com as mãos apoiadas no colo, tampando sua parte íntima pois estava de pau duro, caminhou rapidamente até suas roupas e sandálias e as catou correndo seminu diretamente pra dentro da floresta, subiu em uma árvore sentando sobre um galho grosso perto da copa, deixou as peças do conjunto (calça, moletom e regata) e as sandálias no galho e abaixou sua samba canção, teria que se aliviar pois não podia voltar pro acampamento "armado", começou a estimular seu pênis com uma mão enquanto dedilhava seu ânus com o indicador da outra mão, imaginando Killer Bee lhe fodendo com gosto.

-x-

– Naruto é muito mané, porra! – Killer Bee exclamou vestindo suas vestes. Ele sabia que aquele loiro tapado tinha desejos sexuais por si e ele não negava que sentia uma vontade imensa de querer transar com Naruto, mas este é muito tapado, não duvidava que o Uzumaki fosse virgem, mas isso não fazia perder o interesse nele, Naruto além de ser a pessoa mais bonita que tinha conhecido, ele também era incrivelmente gostoso e tinha uma bunda que deixava o homem negro bonito louco de tesão.

– Não sei porque você não o agarra logo Bee? É nítido a atração que vocês sentem um pelo outro mas ficam fazendo cu doce, você e o Uzumaki são dois idiotas! – a bijuu reclamou em sua mente.

– Cale a boca Hachibi, seu otário! Você sabe que se dependesse de mim Naruto estaria gemendo embaixo de mim enquanto eu metia a todo fervor nele todos os dias, mas ele é um maldito bundão e... porra! Que bundão ele têm!

A bijuu de oito caudas não disse mais nada, Killer Bee seguiu o mesmo caminho que o loiro tinha feito pra ir pro acampamento.

No caminho parou ao ver várias folhas verdes caindo da copa de uma árvore e notou uma certa movimentação num galho perto do topo da gigantesca árvore. Pegou uma de suas espadas e já se encaminhava pra subir na árvore e atacar seja lá quem estivesse lá encima quando Hachibi interviu.

– Naruto está lá encima e parece bem entretido. – a bijuu disse com um riso contido.

– O que ele está fazendo lá encima? – perguntou curioso, guardando sua espada em um suporte nas suas costas.

– Se dando prazer!

– Ele está se masturbando? – perguntou o óbvio, um sorriso malicioso brotou nos lábios carnudos do jinchuuriki, lógico que Naruto estava batendo uma pensando em si, ele tinha sentindo o olhar intenso de Naruto em seu corpo enquanto banhava na cachoeira e viu com seus olhos o loiro levantar-se e sair apressadamente dali com uma ereção vem visível na samba canção.

Uma idéia passou por sua cabeça, Bee saiu dali rapidamente, em direção ao acampamento.

"Hoje a noite você não me escapa Naruto, seu otário, estúpido!".

-x-

Após vários minutos naquele estímulo gostoso finalmente gozou, gemendo um pouco alto graças ao intenso orgasmo que liberou, Naruto limpou a mão suja de sêmen no tronco da árvore, ele queria muito retornar a lagoa para se limpar devidamente mas não queria ver Killer Bee tão cedo, logo depois dele ter batido uma pensando no jinchuuriki da bijuu de oito caudas. Pegou suas roupas e sandálias e saltou de galho em galho pra baixo, assim que alcançou o chão se vestiu e correu rapidamente em direção ao acampamento.

Agora imagine a surpresa de Naruto ao chegar no acampamento e encontrar Killer Bee sentando sobre um tronco de árvore que eles usavam como assento. Seu rosto esquentou e ele tinha a plena consciência de que estava vermelho.

– T-Tio do polvo... er... – coçou a nuca desviando os olhos daquele pedaço de mal caminho a sua frente, completamente nervoso, "pensa Naruto! Sei que você não é bom nisso mas tenta!", olhou ao redor e viu que só estavam somente eles ali – Cadê todo mundo? – perguntou pelo restante do grupo (Kakashi, Guy, Yamato, Motoi e Iruka).

– Sei lá, mané! Cheguei aqui agora a pouco e não tinha ninguém.

Naruto suspirou, teria que ficar sozinho com seu sonho de consumo até os outros voltarem de sabe lá onde estavam.

"Isso se voltarem" pensou desesperado por dentro, mas não deixaria transparecer seu desespero para o mais velho que cantava baixo, fazendo algumas rimas de rap, olhando para um ponto distinto no chão, pensativo.

A verdade é que Killer Bee após chegar no acampamento despachou todos pois queria ficar as sós com Naruto, e como os homens sabiam o porque disso, pegaram alguns suprimentos - água potável e comida -, colchonetes, cobertores e barracas e seguiram para um local distante dali, afinal, não queriam contrariar o jinchuuriki do oito caudas e também não queriam ter que presenciar uma foda entre ele e o portador do nove caudas.

Naruto pegou um pote de lámen de porco que estava quente e hashis, algum dos seus senseis devem ter esquentado antes de saírem e o loiro tinha a plena certeza que tinha sido Iruka que era tipo um pai que nunca teve pra si, sorriu antes de se sentar no tronco um pouco afastado de Bee, abriu o pote e começou a comer calmamente.

-x-

– Só tem uma barraca aqui? – Naruto exclamou histérico, era uma bem grande que dava pra ocupar duas pessoas.

– Um dos manés deve ter levado uma a mais por engano. – Killer Bee disse atrás de si o fazendo sobressaltar, suas bochechas esquentaram enquanto ele encarava o homem a poucos centímetros na sua frente – Que foi, otário?

– Porra tio do polvo! Não faça mais isso! Quase tive um infarto! – resmungou.

– Hum, mas essa barraca é grande o suficiente pra caber nós dois, então não reclame pois se eles tivessem deixado uma pequena você dormiria aqui fora, na grama fria.

– Dattebayo... – disse nervoso, seu coração acelerado, por kami-sama aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira de algum ser divino com a sua pessoa.

– Tu monta ela, vou cortar algumas lenhas pra fogueira. – disse dando as costas pro loiro indo derrubar uma árvore e cortar ela em várias tiras grossas para a fogueira, a noite ali na ilha tartaruga era fria pois além de estarem em uma floresta úmida, estavam se locomovendo lentamente pela superfície do mar graças ao enorme animal que carregava a ilha nas costas como se fosse um casco.

Após travar uma pequena luta com a barraca finalmente a tinha montada, Killer Bee retornou com algumas tiras de madeira enroladas em oito tentáculos de polvo saindo de seu quadril, ele estava usando o poder da oito caudas pra realizar tal proeza. Empilhou algumas um pouco distante da fogueira e arrumou as outras na fogueira, o pôr do sol se esgueirava pelo horizonte, logo a noite chegaria, pegou um monte de folhas secas e as colocou no centro entre as madeiras, pegou também um isqueiro no bolso de sua bermuda e o ligou bem encima das folhas, deixando-as queimarem pra poderem queimar tambem os troncos ocos da árvore "morta" que tinha cortado.

"Agora é aguardar o momento em que finalmente irei foder ele" Killer Bee pensou, sentindo certa excitação pecorrer seu corpo.

-x-

Finalmente a noite havia chegado, depois de jantarem, ambos os jinchuurikis estavam dentro da barraca deitados, o clima estava constrangedor, Naruto permaneceu desde o momento que retornou ao acampamento - depois de ter se masturbado pensando no homem ao seu lado - um tanto quieto, o que não era normal para o jovem imperativo que ele era, só abria a boca algumas vezes durante a tarde e a noite quando dava um de seus chiliques ou pra responder quando Killer Bee lhe perguntava algo. O rosto do Uzumaki estava vermelho pois Bee tinha tirado suas roupas, ficando apenas de cueca, alegando que só conseguia dormir daquele jeito, se enfiando dentro do cobertor que ambos teriam que compartilhar pois os outros caras tinham deixado apenas eles. Lógico que Naruto protestou, mas foi ignorado.

"Não pense em nada Naruto! Apenas durma, amanhã será um novo dia e isso vai acabar o mais rápido possível... assim espero". O loiro suspirou, virando-se de costas pra Killer Bee, deitando-se de lado.

Quando estava quase cochilando sentiu um braço abraçar sua cintura e algo duro pressionar em sua bunda.

– Mas o quê...?

Sentiu uma respiração quente em seu cangote e, involuntariamente, se arrepiou.

– Tio do polvo? – chamou, não obtendo resposta.

"Eu não acredito que ele está dormindo de conchinha comigo? Deve ter alguma divindade aí encima que me detesta... ou me ama... céus, isso é constrangedor e...".

Parou com sua indagação interna ao sentir o jinchuuriki do oito caudas movendo seu pênis duro contra a sua bunda, movimentando a pélvis simulando uma penetração.

– Tio? – tentou novamente e nada.

"Puta que pariu... Ele tá sonhando que tá fodendo alguém e tá simulando em mim, kami-sama o que eu faço???".

Não teve chances de pensar em uma forma de escapar quando sentiu os lábios carnudos e quentes beijarem sua nuca enquanto uma mão grande apalpava seu traseiro.

– Você quer que eu te foda? – a voz rouca sussurrada em tom baixo fez seu pênis latejar preso em suas calças, por céus, ele queria tanto, mas sabia que Bee estava sonhando com outra pessoa, sentiu a mão adentrar em sua calça/cueca e um dedo tocar seu buraco que piscava sedento, esfregando a falange pela borda enrugada – Me diz Naruto... quer que eu te foda?

O Uzumaki arregalou os olhos ao ouvir ele dizer seu nome, seu corpo ficou tenso, não, só podia estar sonhando, sentiu o dedo que brincava com seu buraco forçar passagem lentamente e gemeu surpreso.

Não era um sonho.

– T-Tio... O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou, sentindo o dedo longo se acomodar aos poucos dentro de si e rebolou contra ele, Bee riu contra sua nuca.

– Sei que você me deseja Naruto, seu mané... mas vou te confessar que também te desejo... que tal libertarmos o tesão que sentimos um pelo outro e foder gostoso? – perguntou de forma sensual ouvindo o gemido do menor.

Naruto estava envergonhado, mas seu nível de excitação estava nas alturas.

– Vamos Naruto, é só dizer sim, eu sei que você quer me dar no mesmo nível que eu quero te comer... – começou a movimentar seu dedo no canal macio.

– S-Sim...

Killer Bee riu.

– Ok, já fiquei traumatizado demais por uma noite, me desligando de seus sentidos e pensamentos. – Hachibi disse bloqueando os sentidos e pensamentos de Killer Bee.

– Eu que não vou compactuar dessa safadeza! Já não basta ter visto você se masturbar várias vezes pelo jinchuuriki do oito caudas, espero que consiga andar amanhã Naruto – Kurama reclamou, também bloqueando os sentidos e pensamentos de Naruto que corou, esqueceu de que sua bijuu estava até o momento assistindo suas putarias.

Bee tirou seu dedo de dentro do Uzumaki que soltou um muxoxo contrariado, sentiu o mesmo o virando para que ficasse de frente pra si e logo sentiu os lábios do homem contra os seus de forma sedenta, abriu a boca para que o homem negro deslizasse sua língua para dentro de sua boca, gemendo ao senti-lo vasculhar cada canto possível. Enquanto era beijado de forma sedenta, sentia o pênis duro do jinchuuriki do oito caudas moer contra o seu, o fazendo gemer alto, mas que era abafado por conta das bocas unidas. A luz da fogueira iluminava o local, não totalmente mas Bee podia ver os olhos azuis miúdos e brilhantes presos aos seus e as bochechas com três risquinhos fofos em cada lado incrivelmente coradas do loiro gostoso, enquanto o beijava e estimulava seus pênis cobertos, e por kami-sama, não tinha visão mais bela que aquela.

– Você é tão lindo, porra! – disse após separar suas bocas – Não acha que está com muitas roupas?

Naruto entendeu o recado e para a surpresa de Bee se despiu por completo. O homem negro sorriu safado e levou as mãos ao cós da cueca.

– Não! – Naruto protestou – Eu quero tira-la pra você.

Bee se levantou mas como a barraca era pequena ficou envergado.

– Assim não dá, vou ficar com torcicolo... – reclamou, mas logo teve uma idéia – Já sei! Vamos foder ao ar livre, Naruto! Pois aqui dentro é muito apertado, só iremos precisar do colchão, mané – disse vendo o loiro assentir com a cabeça.

Deslizou o zíper da barraca pra abri-la, saiu de dentro da mesma e Naruto logo em seguida pegou o colchonete e o colocou um pouco próximo a fogueira, Naruto sentou-se sobre ele vendo Killer Bee pegar mais alguns troncos de madeira e colocar sobre o fogo apesar de está um pouco frio lá fora, o calor da fogueira lhe aquecia um pouco, mas sabia que logo estaria com o corpo em brasas quando Bee, finalmente, lhe fodesse, sua boca salivou, a pele cor chocolate e musculosa estava brilhante e o pacote que ele ostentava no meio das pernas era imenso. Naruto estava louquinho para abaixar a cueca que Bee usava e, finalmente olhar de perto e pegar no pênis enorme e grosso que tinha a plena certeza que o homem negro tinha.

Engoliu em seco ao vê-lo caminhar com um sorriso safado até si parando com a ereção visível, marcado na cueca que usava, na altura de seu rosto. Naruto sorriu timidamente, segurou firmemente com suas mãos as pernas musculosas do mais velho e aproximou seu rosto na virilha, com seus os olhos fixos nos dele, exalando inocência.

Antes que as coisas ficassem sérias, ele ia provocar um pouco.

Contornou com sua língua por cima da cueca preta que Bee usava o pênis duro, ouvindo um xingamento do mais velho, riu e esfregou seu rosto ali, sentindo o cheiro másculo do pênis do homem adentrar suas vias respiratórias e nublar sua mente.

Apesar do artrito está uma delícia, Bee estava louco para ver aquela boca linda de Naruto em seu pau.

– Para de enrolar Naruto! – esbravejou segurando com força os fios macios do cabelo do menor, afastando o rosto bonito e corado de sua pélvis – Me chupe agora, porra!

Naruto sorriu com os olhos miúdos e Bee gemeu, por céus, o Uzumaki era uma tentação.

O loiro levou as mãos ao cós da cueca do mais velho e lentamente abaixou, a tirando por completo do corpo do homem logo em seguida. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao, finalmente, poder contemplar a visão daquele pênis de coloração escura, enorme e grosso. Seu ânus contraiu e relaxou, sedento pra ter aquele pedaço de carne dura dentro de si.

"Que kami-sama tenha pena das minhas pregas!".

Envolveu sua mão no falo grosso e rígido e sua entrada "piscou", estava quente, desceu a mão fazendo a pele que escondia a glande se abaixar.

– Ah meu kami-sama... – o loiro choramingou deleitado, vendo a cabeça em formato de cogumelo, que tinha um leve tom rosado, brilhante de pré-gozo e sua boca salivou, sua mente rodava pela excitação e guiado pelos instintos Naruto lambeu a glande rechonchuda gemendo arrastado ao sentir o gosto de Bee em seu paladar, era um gosto estranho mas ao mesmo tempo bom.

Killer Bee estava controlando a vontade de agarrar os cabelos loiros de Naruto com força, o fazer abrir a boca e foder aquela boquinha gostosa até gozar, do mesmo jeito bruto que fazia com os outros, mas sabia que aquele loiro bonito e fofo era virgem, tinha que ser calmo com ele para não assusta-lo ou afugenta-lo, levou suas mãos aos fios da nuca e fez uma carícia ali, ele ajudaria seu pupilo naquela tarefa.

– Coloca a cabeça do meu pau na boca, Naruto! – disse vendo o menor obedecer – Isso, agora imagina que tá chupando um pirulito e... Oh porra! – gemeu alto quando Naruto sugou com força sua glande, fazendo suas pernas tremerem – Tem certeza que nunca fez isso?

Naruto tinha praticado umas preliminares algumas vezes com um clone seu transformado em Killer Bee quando estava sozinho em seu quarto em um hotel qualquer, mas lógico que não contaria isso pro jinchuuriki do oito caudas.

Com a glande ainda presa em sua boca, começou a deslizar sua língua por ela várias vezes em movimentos circulares vendo o homem musculoso jogar a cabeça pra trás, gemendo alto. O tirou a boca pra lamber o falo de cima a baixo e parou no saco escrotal, levantou o pênis de Bee acima do umbigo dele pra cair de boca nas bolas robustas e sem pêlos.

– De virgem você não tem nada, Naruto! – Bee disse vendo o rosto do loiro afundado no meio de suas pernas e sentindo a boca quente e molhada dele dar um trato em suas bolas.

Naruto afastou o rosto da pélvis e olhou o homem com um sorriso felino.

– Já fiz algumas preliminares... mas nunca cheguei no momento final. – confessou, punhetando o pau duro e molhado pela sua saliva, vendo as expressões de prazer que o homem de pele chocolate fazia – Me ajude a chegar no momento final, Tio Bee?! – pediu com a voz sussurrada, sentindo o pênis do homem pulsar em suas mãos.

– Claro, é meu dever como sensei ajudar meu pupilo. – sorriu sacana – Agora volte a me chupar gostoso.

E assim Naruto fez.

Ficou mamando aquele pênis gostoso até Bee ter uma idéia, fez Naruto deitar no colchonete de barriga pra cima, ele apoiou-se nos joelhos e cotovelos ficando por cima do loiro em uma posição invertida. Naruto ficou cara-a-cara com o pênis duro de Bee e sorriu voltando a chupá-lo, logo gemeu abafado por causa da boca cheia quando teve seu pau engolido pela boca molhada e quente do mais velho, que lhe chupava com gula, o homem musculoso começou a movimentar seu quadril, fodendo a boca do Uzumaki com calma. Pararam com aquele serviço gostoso quando sentiram o clímax chegando pra ambos.

-x-

– Aaah kami-sama... – Naruto gemia manhoso, ele estava de quatro no colchonete, com o rosto deitado de lado no mesmo e com a bunda mais empinada o possível, sentindo espasmos de prazer ao sentir a língua molhada de Bee lamber seu buraco de forma sedenta enquanto alternava os lábios lhe dando também vários beijos gregos.

"Isso nem se compara com meu clone" Naruto pensou, lembrando-se do dia que tentou a mesma proeza com seu clone transformado em Bee. Ambos totalmente inexperientes.

Killer Bee sorriu com o rosto afundado no meio das nádegas fartas e macias, as massageando com força enquanto lambia com gula o buraco rosado do loiro, os gemidos que o Uzumaki soltava estava lhe enlouquecendo e ele mal via a hora de enterrar seu pau naquele buraco bonito.

Parou com seu trabalho e levou dois dedos a sua boca, os deixando bem molhados com sua saliva, tocou com as pontas de suas falanges o anel de músculos e esfregou o local por breve segundos antes de começar a forçá-los pra dentro do interior de Naruto.

O jinchuuriki do nove caudas gemeu surpreso com a invasão, gemeu desconfortável pois Bee tinha dedos grossos.

– Calma, vai passar... – Bee disse pagando com a mão livre o pênis esquecido do Uzumaki, o acariciando para que ele esquecesse o desconforto com a invasão em sua bunda – Como você é gostoso por dentro Naruto... Seu interior está esmagando meus dedos... porra, não vejo a hora de enterrar meu pau em você... – disse safado, sentindo o pênis mediano de Naruto pulsar em sua mão. Inclinou-se pra baixo mordendo fracamente uma das nádegas macias do loiro enquanto estocava seus dedos no interior de Naruto lentamente. Logo iniciou movimentos de tesoura, esticando-o.

Retirou seus dedos de dentro do interior do loiro pra voltar com três.

– A-Aí Tio Bee... – Naruto choramingou dolorido.

– Calma meu pupilo, tenho que te preparar corretamente, não quero te machucar quando meter meu pau no seu buraco gostoso – disse aumentando gradativamente a velocidade da masturbação no loiro enquanto enfiava suas três falanges cada vez mais fundo dentro de Naruto – Apenas relaxa, logo você estará choramingando de prazer.

Logo espasmos de prazer se alastrou pelo corpo de Naruto ao sentir os dedos lhe tocar em algum lugar dentro de si, involuntariamente empurrou sua bunda contra os dedos de Bee, os querendo mais fundo e se esfregando com mais velocidade dentro de si.

– M-Mais rápido Tio Bee... aaah...

O homem sorriu e começou a estocar de forma rápida e precisa seus dedos no interior de Naruto, vendo-o estremecer e gemer alto e de forma depravada. Sabia que ele gozaria a qualquer momento, então retirou suas falanges de dentro dele vendo o buraco contrair e relaxar, totalmente aberto/largo.

Naruto ia protestar mas não teve tempo ao sentir a glande rechonchuda e bastante molhada - seja de saliva ou pré-gozo - de Bee sendo esfregada com força em seu ânus, o levando a delírio.

– Respire fundo e relaxa pois você vai ter algo maior e mais grosso que os meus dedos entrando em você agora.

-x-

Lá estava Naruto, totalmente ofegante, com a mandíbula travada, os olhos arregalados e o corpo coberto de suor. Ele sentia-se completamente cheio e empalado, por kami-sama, não acreditava que conseguiu deixar Killer Bee enfiar todo o seu grande e grosso pênis dentro de si.

– Respira Naruto! – o homem pediu. Ele estava preocupado com o loiro, ele quase desistiu de se enfiar em Naruto ao ouvir o grito dolorido dele mas o loiro o impediu, ordenou que continuasse pois ele aguentaria, e as o fez ignorando os gemidos doloridos do loiro até que estivesse por completo dentro dele.

– Res-pi-rar... Oh m-meu... kami-sama...

A voz sofrida fez seu coração apertar.

Naruto estava sentindo dor.

– Chega! Eu vou sair de dentro de você agora, Naruto! – Bee exclamou exasperado.

– NÃO SE ATREVA A FAZER ISSO! – Naruto gritou, virando a cabeça pra olhar de forma irritada pro mais velho. Não tinha chegado tão longe pra poder realizar sua fantasia com seu homem de desejo pra ele desistir tão fácil assim – M-Me dê um tempo... vou me a-acostumar com seu... ah, tamanho...

Bee ficou parado, levou sua mão ao tronco do loiro o puxando até que tivesse suas costas coladas ao seu peitoral forte, virou o rosto dele vendo lágrimas saírem, as limpou com o polegar aproximou suas bocas, lhe beijando com carinho, aproveitou a outra mão livre pra acariciar a barriga e mamilos do loiro.

– Rebole no meu colo com calma... sem movimentos bruscos, Naruto... – disse assim que separou suas bocas. Naruto moveu timidamente o quadril em um movimento circular, sentindo o pênis dentro de si se esfregar contra as paredes de seu reto, a dor ainda estava presente, mas suportável – ...Isso, desse jeito... deixe o prazer vir aos poucos...

Bee voltou a beijar Naruto enquanto usava suas mãos para o estimular, sentia as reboladas em sua pélvis ficarem mais rápidas a cada segundo e sorriu com a boca colada ao do menor.

Naruto sentiu novamente aquele prazer absurdo pecorrer seu corpo. Gemeu deleitado, rebolando com mais velocidade no colo de Killer Bee, revirou os olhos quando a sensação se repetiu mais uma vez.

O Uzumaki separou suas bocas pra poder gemer. O mais velho sorriu e levou seus lábios ao pescoço do loiro, chupando, lambendo e mordiscando a pele suada enquanto segurava a cintura fina de Naruto com as duas mãos, o ajudando nos movimentos.

Empurrou o menor pra baixo, o deixando na posição anterior e levantou-se minimamente, ficando na posição caranguejo, lentamente começou a estocar no interior do loiro vendo-o revirar os olhos azuis brilhantes e gemer alto, via até saliva escorrer pelo canto da boca carnuda e vermelha.

– Aaah Tio Bee... mais forte... – Naruto pediu, totalmente entregue.

Killer Bee sorriu sacana e aumentou a velocidade, fodendo Naruto com força, suas bolas pesadas estapeavam o bunda dele e cada vez que seu pau entrava e saia - não por completo - no interior do loiro fazia um barulho molhado, totalmente erótico. Apesar de estarem transando ao ar livre e uma brisa pecorrer seus corpos podiam sentir o cheiro de sexo no ar, os deixando insanos.

Bee tirou seu pau de dentro do loiro e afastou as bandas da bunda dele olhando pro buraco rosado do loiro bastante aberto. Aproximou seu rosto minimamente e cuspiu vendo o ânus engolir seu cuspe.

Sorriu satisfeito e deitou-se sobre o colchão de barriga pra cima.

– Sente no meu pau, Naruto!

Logo Naruto estava encima de si, com as pernas envolta de seu corpo, sentiu o ânus dele engolir seu pau rapidamente.

– Aaah! – Naruto gemeu, inclinou-se sobre Bee afundando seu rosto no pescoço dele, lambendo a pele suada. Bee segurou suas ancas e começou a estocá-lo de forma selvagem.

Ficaram alternando. De vez em quando fazia Naruto quicar e rebolar encima de seu colo e depois voltava a fodê-lo com força.

Ficaram naquele revezamento até o clímax chegar. Bee fez o loiro sair de seu colo e ficou de pé encima do colchonete, segurando seu pau duro de forma orgulhosa.

– De joelhos, abra a boca e coloque a língua pra fora. – o homem ordenou, Naruto assim o fez.

Deu umas batidinhas com a cabeça de seu pau na língua do menor e a deixou ali enquanto punhetava seu falo rapidamente. Logo gozou, enchendo a boca de Naruto com seu sêmen.

– Engula.

Mesmo achando aquilo nojento, Naruto engoliu. Sentiu os braços de Bee o levantando e ele ficando de joelhos, o mais velho segurou o falo do loiro e abocanhou a glande, o masturbou rapidamente enquanto sugava a cabeça do pau de Naruto com força.

Naruto segurou firme os cabelos loiros (um tom mais claro que os seus) de Bee e gozou na boca dele, vendo-o engolir sem pestanejar, não aguentou se manter e caiu de joelhos no colchonete graças ao intenso orgasmo que liberou, segurou os ombros largos do mais velho pra não ir ao chão com tudo. O homem negro sorriu e enrolou a cintura do loiro com seus braços fortes, beijou-lhe várias vezes as bochechas até alcançar os lábios e o beijando com amor.

– Vamos voltar pra dentro da barraca... Não podemos dormir aqui fora, Naruto... – sussurrou. Sentia o loiro molenga em seus braços. Naruto assentiu e reuniu as poucas forças que lhe restava pra sair do colchonete para que Bee pudesse pegá-lo e o ajeitar dentro da barraca.

E ambos dormiram nus, agarradinhos um no outro, completamente satisfeitos.

-x-

– Onde será que eles foram? – Iruka perguntou alto. Quando chegaram ao acampamento pela manhã encontraram a barraca desfeita e organizada perto do tronco onde eles usavam de banco e a fogueira apagada exalando uma leve fumaça. Mas nenhum sinal dos dois jinchuurikis pelo local.

– Devem ter ido tomar banho na lagoa ou estão fodendo de novo em qualquer canto dessa ilha. – Kakashi disse simplista vendo os outros membros da missão corarem e olharem em direções distintas, constrangidos.

– Ah esses jovens! – Guy disse rindo logo em seguida.

(Fim)


	2. Capítulo Extra

E não era que Kakashi estava certo?!

Deitado sobre a grama fofa na beira da lagoa e coberto pela sombras das árvores, entretanto os poucos raios de sol que atravessam as folhas e frestas, iluminando o local, estava Killer Bee, com as mãos na cabeças e de pernas abertas e um Naruto Uzumaki no meio delas, chupando seu pau com gula, o loiro tentava colocar todo aquele mastro para dentro de sua boca mas como era uma missão impossível ele engolia até onde conseguia e mastubarva o que restava, com os olhos presos nos do homem gostoso.

– Gostou do sabor da minha rola né safado? – Bee perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, deliciando-se com a boca quente e molhada do loiro lhe chupando gostosamente – Continua mamando desse jeito que vai ganhar leitinho quente direito na garganta.

Naruto tirou o pênis babado da boca e se pôs a chupar as bolas robustas, as vezes esfregava seu rosto ali, o lambuzando com sua própria saliva misturada com o pré-gozo que o pau de Bee soltava sem parar.

Quando acordou pela manhã pensou que estaria dolorido e não conseguiria levantar-se quando Killer Bee lhe chamou para ambos tomarem um banho na cachoeira pra tirar o cheiro forte de sexo que estava impregnado em seus corpos, mas para a sua surpresa sentia-se perfeitamente bem, sem um pingo de dor em seu traseiro, apostava todas as suas fichas que tinha dedo de Kurama ali - que até o momento estava lhe bloqueando seus vínculos, mas não que estava sendo mal agradecido pela ajuda de recuperação, ele estava realmente grato a bijuu, pois poderia foder com Bee novamente naquela manhã sem pestanejar de dor.

Mas após ambos tirarem suas roupas, e se olharem fixamente, logo estávamos atracados um no outro, se beijando de forma desesperada/sedenta, com direito a mãos bobas e corpos excitados, resolveram deixar o banho pra depois e dar uma rapidinha ali mesmo.

Bee movimentava seu quadril sutilmente, fodendo devagar a cavidade bucal do loiro.

– Como você está sendo um bom garoto pra mim vou te dar uma recompensa. – e o homem de pele chocolate fez um sinal de mãos fazendo um clone seu surgir atrás de Naruto, totalmente nu e excitado, igual o verdadeiro.

– Chupe o cuzinho dele! – ordenou o original.

O clone abriu as bandas do bumbum carnudo e inclinou-se pra baixo, lambeu o orifício anal devagar, movimentando sua língua de cima a baixo e de vez em outra a penetrava no buraco rosado sem dificuldade.

Naruto gemeu com a boca cheia, tentava se concentrar no seu trabalho pois queria receber leitinho quente na boca, mas a língua e boca atrevidas do clone lhe estimulando lá atrás estava o desconcetrando, tirou o pênis do original de sua boca pra olhar pra trás e rebolar contra o rosto do clone que estava com a face enterrada no meio de sua bunda e apertava as polpas com as mãos livres.

Sentiu Bee lhe acariciar o rosto e olhou pra ele, sorriu e voltou a chupá-lo.

O clone agora usava os lábios carnudos, lhe dando múltiplos beijos gregos e puta que pariu como aquilo era bom, assim pensava o loiro (N/A: e bota bom nisso ) e seu pênis que pingava pré-gozo na grama verde concordava consigo.

Bee afastou Naruto de seu pau, o mesmo o olhou confuso.

– Vira seu rostinho bonito pro lado esquerdo!

Naruto sorriu safado e acatou a ordem.

Logo sentiu as batidas em sua bochecha, e ele adorou aquilo.

– Isso, me bate com o seu pauzão gostoso! – o loiro pediu com um sorriso safado nos lábios vermelhos e inchados.

– Vai levar surra de pica todos os dias meu putinho gostoso!

Ficaram naquela "brincadeira" até se cansarem daquilo, e mais uma vez o pênis de Bee estava dentro da boca sedenta de Naruto.

Olhou pro seu clone e sorriu sacana ao ver ele parar de chupar o ânus de Naruto e se afastar um pouco, logo dois tentáculos um pouco finos apareceram atrás dele, tinha os reduzidos pra não machucar seu loiro gostoso.

Hachibi tinha dado um chilique quando pediu pra usar seus tentáculos quando fosse transar com Naruto novamente, mas a bijuu concordou, lógico que ela bloqueou seus vínculos com Bee temporariamente, então quando o homem fosse usar seus tentáculos seria tipo uma "parte do corpo" do jinchuuriki e não da bijuu.

Naruto se assustou, quando algo gelatinoso e molhado se enrolou em seu pênis. Tirou o pênis de Bee na boca e olhou pra sua virilha ao ver um tentáculo marrom lhe masturbando.

– O quê... kami-sama! Aaaaaah!

Gemeu surpreso quando sentiu algo lhe adentrar de forma precisa, indo bem fundo. Virou o rosto e viu o clone lhe sorrindo sacana, com os braços cruzados, mas o que lhe intrigou foi os dois tentáculos saindo de trás deles que, um estava agarrado em seu pênis o apertando e o masturbando lentamente enquanto o outro se contorcia e esfregava nas paredes internas de seu ânus.

"Porra, Isso é muito bizarro! Mas foda-se, está uma delícia!" o loiro pensou, fechando os olhos e aproveitando as boas sensações.

As ventosas do tentáculo grudavam e desgrudavam em seu falo rígido e Naruto não sabia se aguentaria segurar seu orgasmo por muito tempo e o tentáculo dentro de si estimulando sua próstata repetidas vezes não estava o ajudando.

Sentia seu clímax chegando, gemia alto e desesperado, até uma ventosa grudar no topo de sua glande, bloqueando a saída de seu sêmen, e o tentáculo o masturbava cada vez mais rápido.

Naruto abriu os olhos, exasperado.

– T-io B-Bee... não...

– Não vai gozar agora meu pupilo, eu nem meti meu pau em você ainda.

– P-Por f-favor... – pediu desesperado, lágrimas saíam de seus olhos.

Naruto queria tanto gozar.

Bee suspirou, aqueles enormes olhos azuis brilhantes lhe encarando e o pedido sofrido aqueceram seu coração, o clone entendeu seus pensamentos e tirou a ventosa do buraquinho da glande de Naruto e no mesmo instante o loiro gozou forte, gemendo alto o nome do jinchuuriki do oito caudas, como seu pau estava reto, seu esperma colidiu com as bolas e pênis do homem negro sexy.

O mais novo tombou lentamente, deitando-se grama, seu corpo tremia, sua respiração estava desregular, mas ele sorria largo apesar do cansaço.

O clone removeu os tentáculos do pênis flácido e do interior de Naruto e desapareceu logo em seguida.

Killer Bee soltou um gemido baixo, seu pau latejava pois não tinha gozado ainda e Naruto não teria pique pra continuar.

"Agora vou ter que tomar um banho gelado na cachoeira pro meu pau abaixar e depois ajudar Naruto a se limpar pra nós voltarmos pro acampamento e...".

Seus pensamentos foram bloqueados ao sentir algo molhado e quente em suas bolas, apoiou-se nos cotovelos e viu Naruto lhe encarando enquanto lambia o próprio sêmen de suas bolas e de seu pênis ereto.

– Ainda não tomei meu leitinho tio Bee! – o loiro disse manhoso.

-x-

Após Killer Bee gozar na boca de Naruto e tomarem um banho juntos na cachoeira demorado por conta das carícias e beijos calorosos finalmente retornaram ao acampamento. Os outros membros da missão os encaram de cima a baixo e desviaram os olhos, constrangidos, Naruto corou, eles sabiam o que os dois jinchuurikis aprontaram durante a noite e naquela manhã.

– Bom como Naruto foi bem sucedido em tomar e controlar o chakra do nove caudas podemos retornar pra Konoha. – Iruka disse coçando a nuca.

Os demais concordaram com a cabeça.

-x-

Após alguns dias de viajem estavam perto das proximidades de Konoha. Era uma tarde agradável, então caminhavam sem um pingo de pressa, aproveitando a bela paisagem do caminho até a aldeia.

Iruka, Kakashi, Yamato, Guy e Motoi iam na frente enquanto Naruto e Killer Bee estavam um pouco atrás, o homem de pele chocolate estava com um braço envolta da cintura de Naruto e de vez em outra o beijava e soltava algumas piadinhas fazendo o loiro rir.

– Nem vou me surpreender quando eles anunciarem que estão metidos em um relacionamento. – Kakashi disse com os olhos em seu livro Jardim dos amassos.

Mais a frente Killer Bee viu um letreiro e uma placa com uma seta amarela, indicando a direção de um lugar, parou para ler.

Era uma pousada e tinha fontes termais. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios e ele olhou pra Naruto que estava lhe encarando com o cenho franzido, confuso mas logo suas feições suavizaram e ele sorriu sapeca. Não estavam longe de Konoha então poderia se hospedar com Naruto ali naquela noite e deixar os outros irem na frente.

– Ei manés! – o jinchuuriki do oito caudas gritou, fazendo os homens pararem e se virarem para encará-lo – Podem ir na frente, vou me hospedar com Naruto aqui por essa noite, até amanhã, otários! – e nem esperou por uma resposta, arrastou seu loiro em direção a pousada e os outros membros deram de ombros e continuaram seu percurso.

"Ninfomaníacos!" Kakashi pensou, seu sorriso sendo escondido pela máscara que usava.

-x-

Killer Bee pediu o quarto de casal mais reservado da pousada três estrelas com o kit completo - uma fonte termal que ele pediu somente pros dois, café da manhã, almoço, lanche da tarde e jantar, etc - claro que teve que pagar uma pequena fortuna pelos mimos mas nem se importou, era podre de rico mesmo então podia esbanjar do luxo e conforto, mas daquela vez seria especial pois teria Naruto consigo. A mulher entregou as chaves de um quarto afastado dos demais e indicou o caminho, agradeceu e arrastou Naruto para o quarto, fechou a porta e o pegou nos braços e sentou-se na cama com Naruto em seu colo, o beijando com fervor, mas só ficaram nos beijos mesmo, deixaria a pegação mais quente para o período da noite.

Mesmo com pouco tempo que se conheceram e com o pouco tempo que tiveram algo mais sério, ambos os jinchuurikis estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. Bee queria Naruto como seu namorado, ele sentia aquela sensação avassaladora toda vez que tocava e beijava aquele loiro bonito e o seus sentimentos não eram recíprocos pois Naruto os compartilhava em igualdade também.

– Naruto... estou apaixonado por você... – confessou ao separar suas bocas, massageando suavemente a cintura do loiro, com os olhos presos nos azuis brilhantes.

– Bee, eu estou apaixonado por você também... – Naruto sussurrou.

E com os corações "explodindo" de felicidade, os dois jinchuurikis voltaram a se beijar com amor.

-x-

Deslizava seus lábios pela pele macia do pescoço do menor, Naruto gemia manhoso rebolando em seu colo, seu pau completamente excitado estava no meio das nádegas do loiro, sem penetrá-lo, apenas se esfregando ali, numa tortura prazerosa. Estava quente, afinal estavam dentro de uma piscina de água quente, porém suportável e com vapor espalhado por todo o local e um delicioso aroma afrodisíaco no ar graças às velas aromáticas espalhadas em pontos estratégicos, mas também sentiam um calor diferente.

O calor da paixão e tesão.

Naruto revirava os olhos, apesar de estar gostosa aquelas carícias e provocações ele queria o pênis gostoso de seu namorado dentro de si, levou sua boca a orelha do homem e da forma mais sensual pediu:

– Me fode, Bee!

E ele não podia negar, pois além do pedido ter lhe levado a um nível de excitação extrema, ele amava a sensação de ter as paredes internas macias do buraco daquele loiro gostoso envolta de seu pau.

Ergueu Naruto e empunhou seu pau e disse:

– Sente nele, amor!

E lentamente Naruto foi deslizando toda aquele pedaço de carne rígida pra dentro de si, a água quente da piscina de pedras servindo de "lubrificação". Gemeu ao finalmente colocá-lo todo pra dentro, sentia-se cheio e ele amava aquela sensação.

O jinchuuriki do oito caudas segurou em sua cintura e o ajudou nos movimentos de subir e descer, lento, queriam aproveitar o máximo que podiam, suas bocas voltaram a se unir em um ósculo apaixonado.

Naruto começou a subir e descer rapidamente pelo falo rígido, gemendo alto contra a boca de Killer Bee quando sua próstata era estimulada. Seus olhos estavam abertos e eles não paravam de se encarar enquanto faziam amor.

Não tardou para que Bee enchesse seu interior com seu sêmen e o loiro gozasse também, sujando a água, e sorriram, com as bocas ainda conectadas.

-x-

Retornaram pro quarto e o jantar estava dentro de bandejas de prata em um carrinho, também tinha um balde de gelo com uma garrafa de vinho branco e duas taças de cristal. Comeram em silêncio, aproveitando a companhia um do outro, e brindaram as taças, bebendo a garrafa de vinho inteira.

Foram dormir tarde naquela noite, pois Bee não conseguia manter sua boca longe da boca de Naruto e vice versa.

-x-

Chegaram em Konoha por volta das dez horas, de mãos dadas, sem se importar com os olhares curiosos e alguns de repulsa de alguns aldeões. Na torre da Hokage, Tsunade contou tudo para Naruto, que eles estavam em na grande quarta guerra mundial ninja e que tinha alguém atrás de Killer Bee e dele para tomarem suas bijuus.

Óbvio que Naruto ficou possesso porque ficou sabendo daquilo tarde e que seus amigos estavam em perigos nos campos de guerra espalhados por vários países/aldeias diferentes, mas uma mão apertou a sua suavemente e o loiro olhou pro seu namorado que lhe sorria terno, ficou mais calmo.

Naruto suspirou, agora ele tinha cinco objetivos em mente;

1 - Derrotar Madara Uchiha.

2 - Trazer a paz para aquele mundo.

3 - Tirar Sasuke Uchiha do caminho das trevas, seu rival/melhor amigo.

4 - Se tornar Hokage.

E por último, sendo o mais especial;

5 - Viver com Killer Bee e ambos se amarem pelo resto de suas vidas.

E Naruto faria o possível e impossível pra realizar seus objetivos, afinal, ele jamais voltava atrás de sua palavra!

(Fim)


End file.
